umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Undertown
Undertown was a town founded by BeomJunKoo on July 19th, 2019. The town used to be located underneath Tarrantia and was an underground complex, built entirely within a ravine, hence the town's name. History The town's beginning stems from when Beom was building the Chamber Of Secrets from Harry Potter underneath the Glitchland High School in Tarrantia. While building the chamber, Beom unexpectedly ran across the ravine that would later become the town's building site. After several considerations of what to do with the ravine, Beom finally decided to build an unconventional form of a town, underground. In late August 2019, the town was expanded into two parts, with the second part of the town being built in another ravine and an underground railway line connecting the two parts. Furthermore, the second part of the town also became connected with one of the stations of the K Subway line through another entry/exit depot. A third part of the town - and the largest part thus far - was developed shortly after. It was connected with the previous part via another railway and a second entry/exit depot made within the K Subway line. Considering the environment around the building site, all structures were either partially attached to the ravine walls or fully built into the walls themselves, with oak wooden planks and staircases (in the case of the second part, elevators as well) that connect one place from another. These form a crisscrossing pattern whilst glowstone lamps were seen hanging from the ceilings (and/or erected on the ravine floor) for lighting purposes. Destruction On February 9th, 2020, player Duraab27, who up to this day was the titular mayor of Tarrantia, returned to the server after over a year of hiatus and assumed full control of the city from its main contributor, ParrotAntics. His reaction to Undertown and its position was hostile, and he demanded removal of it from the original location. After settling the case of the Undertown question in the UMS courtroom, Kevin agreed to move the settlement to a more distant location, away from the territory of Anticia and one that already had several surface ravines. When Kevin managed to successfully replicate the smallest of one of Beom's ravines in Undertown onto the new area through WorldEdit, the server crashed a few minutes later. He therefore made the conclusion that moving Undertown in one shape and unscathed would be impossible, as well as the impracticality of pasting in parts. As a result, he had no choice but to seal Undertown using the WorldEdit commands. Other than the underground dark church, the prismarine chamber of secrets, the underground ravine rollercoaster, and the end/nether portal areas; 95% of the complex was removed and replaced with stone. The destruction also caused unintentional damage to K Subway's infrastructure and the technical facility (redstone circuits) of the Millionaire Show Stage, which were located in close proximity to the Undertown. The entire process was recorded by AlphaSkyRaider and uploaded to YouTube. Relocation On February 11th, 2020, Beom posted a land claim request to build Undertown 2.0 in a more distant and at a snowy place away from Tarrantia. The Operators agreed for its existence under one condition - it cannot be close to or inside the borders of Anticia and/or tied to a town or city located within. His request was accepted when Kevin found a suitable arctic tundra biome in the extreme NNE (North North East) region, 2-3 thousand blocks away from the world border and from Ugultu's Grand Cathedral of Sacred Blood. Builds Original Undertown (July 2019 - February 2020) *Entry/Exit rail depot *Entry/Exit elevator depot *K Subway Entry/Exit depot *Entry/Departure Administrations *Police Stations *Fire Departments *Shopping Malls *Work Area *Offices *Mines *Hospitals/Pharmacies *Hardware Stores *Town Halls *Schools *Restaurants *Indoor farms *Residential areas *Libraries *Cinemas *Public spas *Post offices *Prison build Category:Towns